Autopista hacia el infierno
by bars-9
Summary: One-Shot: Chico rebelde y joven modélica. Tatuajes y rebeldía adolescente. Bella Swan nunca fue aficionada a los tópicos, pero la llegada de Edward Cullen al instituto de Forks puede hacer que cambie de idea. Bad Ink Contest.


—**Bad Ink Contest.**  
Nombre del OneShot: Autopista hacia el infierno  
Nombre del Autor: bars-9  
Summary: _Chico rebelde y joven modélica. Tatuajes, alcohol y rebeldía adolescente. Bella Swan nunca fue aficionada a los tópicos, pero la llegada de Edward Cullen al instituto de Forks puede hacer que cambie de idea._  
Pareja: EdwardxBella  
Número de palabras: 10995

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight son míos._

**AUTOPISTA HACIA EL INFIERNO**

_[One Shot]: Chico rebelde y joven modélica. Tatuajes, alcohol y rebeldía adolescente. Bella Swan nunca fue aficionada a los tópicos, pero la llegada de Edward Cullen al instituto de Forks puede hacer que cambie de idea. LEMMON. Bad Ink Contest._

**Advertencia: **esta historia contiene escenas no aptas para menores. Si eres mayor, procede con precaución. Y si eres menor, directamente no procedas.

* * *

Cuando pienso en chicos rebeldes, mi mente convoca imágenes de hombres que ocultan sus ojos bajo un par de impenetrables gafas de sol negras, visten camisetas blancas con las mangas cortadas que dejan ver la piel curtida por el sol de sus fuertes brazos y conducen motos monstruosas de cuyos manillares cuelgan flecos de cuero, mientras de fondo suena el _Highway To Hell _a todo volumen a modo de banda sonora. Cliché, lo sé.

Sin embargo, toda esa nebulosa de imágenes típicas y tópicas se desvaneció en el momento en el que conocí a Edward Cullen.

A Edward Cullen y a su hipnótico tatuaje, para ser más exactos.

Me consideraba una chica normal. Normal en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. La típica adolescente sosegada, alérgica a los problemas y la modélica hija del Jefe de la Policía de un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington. Nuevamente, cliché.

Por eso, cuando Edward Cullen apareció a mediados de noviembre en mi clase de Biología, además de ser el acontecimiento más excitante para el instituto de Forks en lo que llevábamos de curso, su llegada despertó una faceta desconocida en mí. Sesenta minutos completos en la penumbra del aula de Biología, fingiendo estar concentrada en un absurdo documental sobre la reproducción del ornitorrinco, fueron suficientes para que sintiera la irremediable necesidad de continuar tachando puntos en mi lista de clichés. Chico rebelde y adolescente modélica.

Necesitaba llamar la atención de Edward Cullen. Y ni siquiera sabía de dónde salía ese absurdo impulso.

—Siento interrumpir tu momento de cuelgue mental, Swan, pero el profesor está diciendo algo importante. Por increíble que parezca.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi columna al escuchar su voz con claridad. Intenté reprimir mi reacción física, completamente involuntaria, pero era una misión imposible. Me revolví inquieta en mi silla. Mierda. Las 12 de la mañana y mi ropa interior ya se encontraba totalmente inservible. Y solo con escuchar su voz. ¿En qué momento me había convertido en una completa - ¿cómo decirlo? Ah, sí – _adolescente_?

Giré la cara hacia mi izquierda para encontrarme con él. Ni siquiera se había molestado en dirigirme una triste mirada. Su vista continuaba fijada al frente, su mandíbula apretada y, a pesar de que no lograba vislumbrar sus ojos, estaba segura de que observaba el aula con una expresión condescendiente. Comenzaba a sospechar que esa perpetua actitud despótica ni siquiera era fingida, sino que era parte de sus genes.

Dios. Necesitaba llamar su atención. _Urgentemente_.

Reprimí un pequeño gemido de frustración. De nuevo, ¿de dónde salía esa estúpida necesidad? Yo era una adolescente madura.

En lugar de eso, me conformé con emitir un sonido gutural indescriptible. Una mezcla entre ¿eh? y ¿serías tan amable de arrancarme la ropa interior ahora mismo?

—Tenemos una semana para presentar el proyecto —comenzó a explicar pausadamente—. En parejas.

—Oh —me limité a contestar. ¿Eso era una proposición indecente?

Edward dejó escapar el aire en una especie de gruñido.

—Escucha, Swan —habló de nuevo, volviéndose hacia mí para enfocar con dureza sus ojos sobre los míos—. Supongo que tú tampoco quieres perder el tiempo así que, ¿qué te parece si nos repartimos el trabajo? Cada uno se ocupa de su parte y, unos minutos antes de presentar el proyecto, ponemos en común lo que hayamos hecho.

Su sugerencia pareció sacarme de mi momento erótico-festivo. A pesar de que hablar de "sugerencia" era utilizar los términos con demasiada libertad. El modo en que había entonado sus palabras se asemejaba más a una orden que a una petición. Una que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

—Ni de coña —musité, frunciendo el ceño.

Las cejas de Edward se alzaron en una expresión de sorpresa. Reprimí las ganas de imitarle; por primera vez en dos meses, había dejado a un lado su máscara de continua condescendencia para mostrar una emoción distinta al desdén por todo y por todos.

—¿La hija del Jefe Swan sabe decir palabrotas? —inquirió, frunciendo levemente sus labios antes de esbozar un amago de sonrisa.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Impertinente.

—Sí. Entre otras cosas.

—¿Como explicarme por qué no aceptas mi método de trabajo, por ejemplo?

—Porque no me apetece dejar mi excelente expediente académico en manos de un adolescente rebelde cuyo coeficiente intelectual desconozco —cuchicheé, tratando de imprimirle la suficiente dureza a mis palabras y, al mismo tiempo, evitar que el profesor me pillara charlando en mitad de una explicación—. Por ejemplo.

La media sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció de forma automática. Se cruzó de brazos con fuerza, recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla y dibujando de nuevo esa expresión tan suya, entre crispada y odio-este-mundo-patético.

—¿Y qué es lo que proponéis tú y tu excelente expediente académico?

—Trabajar en equipo.

Edward me observó en silencio durante unas décimas de segundo antes de volver a hablar.

—Está bien —cedió finalmente.

En lugar de sentirme satisfecha por mi rápida victoria, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño. Por alguna extraña razón, su rendición me hizo sentir como si hubiera cedido tan solo para no perder su valioso tiempo discutiendo con una niñata.

—¿Tienes coche?

Su pregunta me pilló desprevenida.

—¿Eh?

—Pregunto si tienes coche —repitió, vocalizando las palabras lentamente—. Moto, bicicleta, dos piernas capaces de caminar unos cuantos kilómetros. Lo que sea.

Asentí con la cabeza. Edward arrancó un pequeño trozo de papel de su bloc de notas y apuntó una dirección.

—Ésa es mi casa. Esta tarde. A las cinco.

El timbre que marcaba el fin de la clase retumbó en ese preciso momento. Sin ni siquiera dignarse a dirigirme una última mirada para comprobar si aceptaba su sugerencia —aunque, de nuevo, sugerencia era demasiado decir—, recogió todas sus cosas y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esquivó hábilmente la silla en la que me encontraba sentada y desapareció tras la puerta del aula de Biología.

Me quedé mirando fijamente el punto por el que se había desvanecido, tratando de descifrar el embrollo de sentimientos que Edward Cullen despertaba en mí. Frustración, antipatía, curiosidad. Pero, por encima de todo, la irremediable necesidad de arrancarle la ropa y comprobar si ese tatuaje que asomaba por la manga de su camiseta continuaba a lo largo de toda su espalda o, por el contrario, se detenía en su hombro.

¿De dónde salía toda esa tensión sexual no resuelta?

—Me pregunto si ese tatuaje continúa por toda su espalda.

Le dirigí una fugaz mirada a Jessica Stanley y me vi incapaz de acallar un pequeño gemido frustrado. Si mis pensamientos coincidían con los de Jessica y sus hormonas descontroladas, no había duda de que me encontraba en serios problemas.

—Lo que yo me pregunto es si es capaz de enlazar dos palabras seguidas sin parecer un auténtico maleducado —murmuré malhumorada, recogiendo mis cosas rápidamente y abandonando el aula.

* * *

Mis sospechas sobre la verdadera identidad de Edward se confirmaron en cuanto alcancé la dirección que había anotado en una pequeña hoja de papel.

Tras un interminable viaje plagado de curvas y calzadas que no parecían tener fin, al doblar una última curva y, como sacada de la nada, apareció una majestuosa edificación. Era tan blanca, tan moderna, tan luminosa que se asemejaba a un recorte que alguien con un nulo sentido artístico había pegado en el collage inadecuado. En este caso, en pleno corazón de los bosques de Forks. Verdes, tristes y oscuros.

Aparqué mi renqueante camioneta en el camino de grava que conducía a la puerta de la mansión. Porque no había otra palabra para describirla. Fruncí levemente el ceño al llegar a la conclusión de que el chico rebelde no era más que un niño bien que seguramente pretendía rebelarse contra la tutela de sus padres a base de tatuajes y alcohol.

Y no. No estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

Subí los cuatro escalones del porche y alargué el dedo para presionar el timbre, pero interrumpí mi movimiento al comprobar que la puerta se encontraba ligeramente entornada. La empujé suavemente y asomé la cabeza, echando un rápido vistazo al interior. Me recibió un amplio vestíbulo, decorado con exquisito gusto y coronado por una gran escalera.

Fruncí el ceño de nuevo. Con cada nuevo rincón que descubría, la auténtica identidad de Edward se revelaba con más claridad.

—Cuando termines de pasar inspección, puedes subir a mi habitación. Segunda puerta a la derecha.

La voz de Edward se coló por el hueco de las escaleras, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras notaba un ligero calorcillo en mis mejillas. Inspiré profundamente antes de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas y poner un pie sobre el primer escalón, suplicando en mi interior para que mi ligero rubor desapareciera rápidamente. Sospechaba que el rollo de niña inocente no era lo que le iba a Edward. Aunque, por enésima vez, ¿a mí qué me importaban los gustos de Edward Cullen?

Tal y como me había indicado, la segunda puerta a la derecha conducía a su habitación. Empujé la madera y fui recibida por una oleada de humo, semioscuridad y los acordes de una guitarra a bajo volumen. Entrecerré los ojos para que se acostumbraran al cambio de iluminación y vislumbré su figura en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. De espaldas a mí, su cabellera desordenada brillaba bajo la luz que arrojaba el flexo, envuelta en una leve nube de humo.

Olfateé disimuladamente y respiré aliviada al comprobar que tan solo se trataba de _tabaco_. Todavía no estaba preparada para sustancias ilegales.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada toda la tarde?

Negué con la cabeza, a pesar de que él no me podía ver. Me adelanté un par de metros, cerrando la puerta a mi paso, y dejé mis cosas sobre su enorme cama, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Desde luego, Edward ni se molestaba en ejercer de anfitrión, ni le interesaba que me sintiera cómoda en su casa.

—Aquí está todo el material necesario para empezar —habló Edward, dándose la vuelta y señalando una pila de papeles colocada sin cuidado sobre su escritorio.

Le observé, sin procesar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Recostado de forma despreocupada sobre una butaca de cuero, se había cruzado de brazos. La tinta del tatuaje de su brazo derecho brillaba de forma hipnótica bajo la tenue luz que bañaba su habitación y de sus labios colgaba un cigarrillo prácticamente consumido.

Fruncí el ceño. Por alguna extraña razón, la imagen de Edward, con un cigarro en sus labios, me resultaba increíblemente erótica. _Sexy_.

_¿Por qué?,_ me pregunté internamente. No me gustaba el tabaco. Es más, odiaba el tabaco. Incluso podría decir que lo detestaba con todas mis fuerzas.

En cuanto terminé con mi nada disimulado análisis, regresé a su rostro. Edward, aún con los brazos cruzados, me observaba con una extraña mezcla de expectación y aburrimiento, si es que mezclar esos dos sentimientos en una única mirada era posible. Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Esperas que lo haga yo todo?

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros con indiferencia, antes de dar una última calada a su cigarro y alargar el brazo en busca de otro. Lo colocó entre sus labios y lo encendió inmediatamente, sin darle unos minutos de respiro a sus pulmones.

Resoplé, acercándome hacia el escritorio. Al lado de su cómoda silla forrada en cuero, había colocado un triste taburete. Agité la cabeza de un lado a otro al comprobar, una vez más, que la hospitalidad y la caballerosidad no eran sus puntos fuertes. Me senté, extendiendo mi brazo para alcanzar el libro de Biología, al tiempo que una bocanada de humo inundó mis pulmones.

Le miré, ceñuda.

—No soporto el tabaco —afirmé, de manera cortante—. ¿Serías tan amable de controlar tus ansias de nicotina mientras yo estoy aquí?

—No —respondió, sin ni siquiera meditar su respuesta—. La nicotina me ayuda a pensar.

_Capullo petulante._

Me mordí la lengua con fuerza, en un intento por controlar las ganas de soltar esas palabras en voz alta.

Comenzamos a trabajar en silencio, tan solo intercambiando las palabras justas. Apenas diez minutos después, caí en la cuenta de que Edward, de forma sibilina y casi sin que yo me percatara de ello, había conseguido salirse con la suya. A pesar de haber insistido en trabajar en equipo, finalmente habíamos terminado repartiendo el proyecto a medias y trabajando cada uno en la parte que nos había tocado. Con el único inconveniente de que, en lugar de hallarme en la apacible tranquilidad de mi habitación, me encontraba atrapada entre cuatro paredes con un amago de chico rebelde.

Y con el insoportable olor del tabaco.

Y con su respiración pausada y el sonido del bolígrafo al rasgar el papel.

Y con su brazo tatuado y la duda de si continuaba por su espalda.

Y con la necesidad incontrolable de lanzarme a su cuello.

Tomé aire, cerrando los ojos durante unas décimas de segundo. Al abrirlos de nuevo, me encontré con el rostro de Edward, mirándome fijamente. Bajo su permanente máscara de indiferencia, se colaba una nota de curiosidad.

—Técnicas de concentración —expliqué vagamente.

Edward alzó las cejas.

—¿Tienes problemas de concentración, Swan?

Resistí la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Ser incapaz de mantener la atención fija en mi libro de Biología durante un minuto seguido sin preguntarme si la tinta que asomaba por su brazo era el único tatuaje que decoraba su cuerpo podría definirse como "problemas de concentración"?

—Tengo problemas para trabajar en lugares extraños —mentí.

Edward resopló sin disimulo.

—No fue mía la idea de trabajar en equipo —aseguró, pronunciando con desdén las últimas tres palabras.

—¡Y tampoco fue mía la idea de secuestrarme para traerme a una casa perdida en medio de la nada! —exclamé.

Apreté los labios con fuerza en cuanto las palabras se escaparon de mi boca. Odiaba admitirlo, pero su mera presencia echaba por la borda todo mi auto-control y mi educación.

Un nuevo resoplido exasperado llegó a mis oídos. A pesar de que me había propuesto devolver toda mi atención al libro de Biología, fui incapaz de contener mi curiosidad. Le miré de reojo, esperaba que de forma disimulada, mientras él rebuscaba entre los cajones de su escritorio, murmurando entre dientes palabras ininteligibles. Apenas unos segundos después, se reincorporó, portando algo en su mano que no alcanzaba a ver con claridad. Me incliné ligeramente hacia delante, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente en cuanto descubrí de qué se trataba.

Una botella de vodka. Warriloff. Bratisloff. O algún nombre ruso extraño que mi mente, inexperta en el mundo de las bebidas espirituosas, ignoraba por completo.

Edward se giró hacia mí, lanzándome una mirada desdeñosa al tiempo que se llevaba la botella a sus labios y daba un largo trago.

A palo seco.

Vodka. A. Palo. Seco.

O tenía un estómago a prueba de bombas, o a lo largo de su adolescencia había ingerido más alcohol del que podría imaginarme.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿El alcohol también te ayuda a pensar? —pregunté, imprimiéndole a mi voz un tono burlón, en un intento inútil por despegar mi concentración de sus labios y del modo en que los músculos de su garganta se contraían y se relajaban a medida que el líquido descendía por su esófago.

Edward me contempló durante unos instantes antes de responder.

—No. Me ayuda a aguantar a niñatas impertinentes.

Acto seguido, extendió la botella hacia mí, dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa torcida que me dejó sin respiración.

—¿Quieres?

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz por momentos de construir pensamientos coherentes, no digamos ya de articularlos en palabras. Su mueca sonriente me había dejado noqueada. _¿Dónde demonios había aprendido a sonreír así?_

Edward se encogió de hombros, llevándose de nuevo la botella a sus labios, antes de volver a sumergirse en su libro de Biología. Le imité, proponiéndome por enésima vez concentrarme al máximo en las letras que tenía delante. Tan solo tenía que leer una frase tras otra, extraer aquello que considerara de más utilidad y comenzar a redactar mi parte del proyecto.

No podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

_Mentira_.

Podría parecer una tarea fácil, pero no lo era. En absoluto. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia podría serlo, pero no encerrada en la habitación de Edward. Con el propio Edward a mi lado. Y con el olor del alcohol extendiéndose por todo el lugar, caldeando el ambiente. Y con… ¿había mencionado ya su tatuaje? No lograba encontrar una explicación razonable, pero la tinta, brillante, extendiéndose a lo largo de su piel, ejercía un poder extraño sobre mí. Hipnótico. Nublaba mi mente y mis neuronas parecían incapaces de conectar entre sí para comenzar a trabajar con coherencia. Tarea bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que, además, toda la sangre parecía haber abandonado mi cerebro, concentrándose en otros puntos de mi cuerpo.

Negué con la cabeza de un lado a otro. Qué demonios. Debería aceptar de una vez que me había convertido en un cúmulo de hormonas descontroladas. Era inútil continuar comportándome como una adolescente modélica. En ese momento, no lo era.

—Acércamela —pedí, quizás de forma demasiado brusca, al tiempo que extendía mi brazo, señalando la botella.

Edward nos miró alternativamente a ambas, alzando las cejas.

—Vamos, acércamela —repetí, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Él se limitó a encogerse ligeramente de hombros, alcanzando la botella que había dejado sobre la mesa. Prácticamente se la arrebaté de las manos, llevándomela a la boca, sin permitirme pensar ni un nanosegundo en lo que estaba haciendo. Mi intención era darle un largo trago, pero no reparé en el pequeño detalle de que el alcohol y Bella Swan nunca se habían llevado excesivamente bien. Eso, y que aquello que corría por la garganta, ardiendo, seguía siendo vodka. A palo seco.

—¡Joder! —exclamé, en cuando el maldito líquido hizo contacto con mi delicado esófago— ¿Qué narices es esto? ¿Matarratas?

Edward me quitó la botella de las manos, lanzándome una mirada desdeñosa.

—Vodka, del bueno —explicó secamente—. Aunque no esperaba que una niñata como tú se diera cuenta de ello.

—No soy una… —comencé, pero Edward me interrumpió.

—Hazte un favor, Swan, y emplea tu tiempo en algo más productivo que intentar demostrar que no eres una niña remilgada.

Enfrenté su mirada desdeñosa durante unos segundos. Me sacaba de quicio. Me sacaba completamente de mis casillas, y ni siquiera parecía importarle. Es más, ni siquiera parecía disfrutar con ello. No lo hacía por mofarse de mí, simplemente soltaba esos comentarios crueles porque… porque realmente lo sentía así.

Y aquello era lo más humillante de todo.

—No me hace falta demostrarlo —repliqué—. No lo soy.

De los labios de Edward se escaparon unas cuantas palabras que no alcancé a escuchar con claridad, pero que sonaban sospechosamente similares a "niñatas que me hacen perder el tiempo". Le ignoré por completo, esquivando su cuerpo para alcanzar de nuevo la botella. Había comenzado ya con mi camino hacia la intoxicación etílica, ¿para qué parar?

Devolví la vista a mi libro de Biología, repartiendo mi atención entre las letras que comenzaban a bailar una danza extraña delante de mis ojos y la botella de Vodka, y albergando la esperanza de que quizás el alcohol actuara como un revulsivo para mi concentración. Aunque, en apenas unos cuantos minutos, me di cuenta de que aquello no era posible. Levanté la mirada del libro, descubriendo, maravillada, que no solo las letras danzaban, sino que toda la habitación de Edward se había unido a aquella extraña coreografía.

Arrugué la frente, en busca de una explicación razonable. Hmm… puede que me encontrara algo contenta. Quizás incluso borracha. ¿Camino del coma etílico, podría ser?

Era curioso cómo la gente solía echar mano del alcohol para hacer todo aquello que, en condiciones normales, no se atrevería a hacer. Como creerse Miss Simpatía y hacer amigos por doquier en esa fiesta a la que tus compañeras habían conseguido arrastrarte, cuando en tu vida real eras prácticamente un ser asocial. O como transformarte momentáneamente en la capitana de las animadoras y lanzarte al cuello del capitán de fútbol, sin importarte que la verdadera capitana de las animadoras merodeara a escasos metros de ti.

Yo, sin embargo, prefería darle un uso más útil al alcohol que comenzaba a fluir libremente por mis venas. Prefería utilizarlo para comprobar si mis teorías eran ciertas.

Giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda para encontrarme con los ojos de Edward. Incluso en mi estado ebrio, me sorprendí al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa torcida dibujada en sus labios. Por lo visto, mi intoxicación etílica le resultaba extremadamente divertida. Observé su mueca sonriente durante escasos segundos, aunque bien podría tratarse de horas —me resultaba extrañamente difícil calcular el tiempo en ese momento—, para llegar a la conclusión de que aquella sonrisa… le quedaba bien. Ya no se asemejaba a un adolescente huraño atormentado y asqueado de la vida, pero irremediablemente atractivo. Simplemente parecía un chico normal, encantador. E irremediablemente atractivo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

A pesar de haber formulado una educada y ebria petición, ni siquiera esperé su respuesta. Realmente, me importaba una mierda si aceptaba o no. Iba a comprobar mi teoría de todas formas, con o sin su colaboración.

—Tengo una duda existencial que solo tú puedes resolver —confesé, alargando el brazo hasta que mis dedos hicieron contacto con la piel de su brazo. Contemplé maravillada la tinta que cubría esa parte, la mezcla vibrante de rojos y naranjas que se entrecruzaban componiendo una llamarada—. Ese tatuaje… ¿solo cubre tu brazo o continúa por la espalda?

—Supongo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —aseguró, antes de llevar las manos a sus costados para deshacerse, en un movimiento fluido, de su camiseta.

Fruncí el ceño levemente durante unos instantes, reflexionando sobre su inesperado movimiento. ¿Aquello era un intento de seducción, una mera excusa para deshacerse de su camiseta o es que realmente era la única manera de resolver mi duda existencial? En condiciones normales, estaba segura de haber averiguado ya la respuesta, pero bajo el influjo del alcohol mi cerebro funcionaba a medio gas.

Sin embargo, en seguida me di cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba. En la habitación de Edward. Con Edward. Y con su camiseta fuera de combate. Me olvidé rápidamente de mis dilemas internos, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

Dios mío. _Joder_. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? A su alrededor, mis hormonas ya encontraban problemas para comportarse debidamente. Pero mis hormonas ebrias… un rápido escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral; no quería ni imaginarme lo que podría ocurrir a continuación.

Edward había inclinado su hombro derecho hacia mí, para darme una mejor visión del dibujo que cubría su piel. Observé con atención los colores brillantes que descendían por la piel de su brazo, pero mis ojos, desobedeciendo las órdenes que les enviaba mi cerebro, se desviaron insistentemente hacia su abdomen y hacia sus pectorales, a las líneas rectas y bien definidas, hacia…

_El tatuaje_. Sacudí la cabeza, devolviendo toda mi atención a su brazo derecho. Caí en la cuenta de que esa mezcla de brillantes rojos y naranjas conformaban una llamarada, que a su vez envolvía una figura que se extendía por toda la parte superior de su brazo hasta su hombro y siguiendo por… me incliné hacia delante, para echarle un vistazo a su espalda. Sí, por toda su espalda. Los azules y morados, salpicados de amarillo aquí y allá, predominaban en la tinta que decoraba gran parte de su espalda.

—¿Un ave fénix? —susurré, en cuanto completé el rompecabezas de líneas y colores.

Edward asintió secamente, sin añadir nada más. Retomé el análisis del dibujo, separándome hacia atrás para obtener un mejor ángulo de visión. Realmente era grande.

—¿Tiene algún significado especial?

—Podría soltarte un rollo mitológico, pero lo cierto es que me lo hice por fastidiar a Carlisle. Mi padre —añadió, al reparar en mi expresión confusa—. Odia cualquier marca permanente en el cuerpo. Curioso, viniendo de un cirujano que se dedica a marcar a sus pacientes con cicatrices.

Una carcajada descontrolada se escapó de mis labios al escuchar su explicación.

—¿Y ahora quién es el niño remilgado que intenta demostrar que no lo es? —inquirí, entre descontroladas risas— Tu fachada de chico rebelde no es más que una farsa.

Edward ni siquiera se molestó en cuanto lancé mi acusación. Tan solo se limitó a llevarse la botella a los labios, antes de asegurar, con indiferencia:

—No lo es.

—Demuéstramelo —le desafíe, ansiosa por comenzar con el nuevo juego que parecía abrirse entre nosotros—. Con hechos.

—¿Con hechos? —repitió Edward, alzando las cejas— ¿Diferentes a haberme tatuado toda la espalda solo para sacar de quicio a mi padre, quieres decir?

Moví la cabeza de arriba a abajo, dibujando una sonrisilla socarrona. Edward resopló, pasándose una mano por la nuca, revolviendo su incontrolable mata de pelo.

—Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy haciendo esto —murmuró entre dientes—. Está bien. Veamos… a los quince años tomé prestado el _Aston Martin_ de mi padre. Terminó empotrado contra un árbol y ni siquiera me molesté en parecer arrepentido.

Edward dio un largo trago a la botella de vodka —y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos iban— antes de ofrecérmela. La tomé, imitando sus movimientos, y sin sentir ni la menor nota de remordimiento por lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ahora te toca a ti —me desafió, esbozando esa sonrisa torcida que desataba todas mis hormonas.

—El año pasado aproveché uno de los turnos de noche de Charlie para organizar una pequeña fiesta en mi casa. Invité a Ángela Webber y a Jessica Stanley —expliqué, dudando de si una reunión de tres personas podría calificarse como "fiesta". Sospechaba que no—. Y aunque lo odio, dejé que fumaran en mi salón.

—¿Marihuana?

—¡No! —exclamé, escandalizada— Tabaco.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Por lo visto, mi confesión no le había impresionado lo más mínimo.

—Me saco un dinero extra pasándole anabólicos a los del equipo de natación. El botiquín de un cirujano es una mina de oro.

—En el último test de Biología le eché un vistazo rápido a la hoja de Ángela —contraataqué, antes de puntualizar—. Solo para comprobar el resultado de la última pregunta.

De nuevo, el rostro de Edward se crispó en una expresión exasperada.

—¿No tienes nada mejor?

Fruncí el ceño durante unas décimas de segundo, sopesando mis posibilidades. Tenía algo mejor. Por supuesto que tenía algo mejor. Pero era demasiado íntimo. Aunque nada que no pudiera superar con la maravillosa ayuda del vodka.

Alcancé la botella, cuyo contenido había descendido de un modo alarmante.

—El verano pasado perdí la virginidad en el asiento de un coche —confesé. Hice una pausa dramática, antes de soltar la verdadera bomba, aprovechando el pequeño lapso para alimentar mis neuronas con algo más de alcohol—. En el del coche patrulla de mi padre, concretamente.

Una pequeña risa, ronca pero al mismo tiempo sedosa, se escapó de sus labios.

—_Touché_ —dijo Edward, alzando las manos como símbolo de rendición—. El coche del Jefe Swan. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Has ganado.

No pude frenar la sonrisa autocomplaciente que se dibujó en mis labios. En mi estado ebrio, ni siquiera pude encontrar la cordura necesaria para avergonzarme de mí misma por sentirme realizada al recibir la aprobación de Edward Cullen.

—¿Eso quiere decir que admites que no soy una niñata remilgada?

—Eso quiere decir que eres una niñata remilgada que, de vez en cuando, hace algo que merece la pena —corrigió.

Entorné los ojos, comenzando a sentirme molesta. A través de mi particular nube etílica, la irritación iba abriéndose paso, gracias a sus comentarios.

—¿Debería sentirme orgullosa de ello, teniendo en cuenta que no eres más que un capullo petulante? ¿Un niño consentido que se rebela a base de tatuarse la espalda?

La expresión de Edward, hasta entonces relajada, se crispó en cuestión de segundos. Contemplé complacida que mis comentarios también habían logrado despertar una reacción en él. Me lanzó una nueva mirada desdeñosa —y, de nuevo, había perdido la cuenta de las que iban en toda la tarde—, optando por ignorarme y darle un nuevo trago a la botella.

Observé el hipnótico modo en que sus labios se ceñían alrededor del vidrio. Me estaba volviendo loca, porque hasta en el más mínimo gesto veía señales sexuales. O quizás Edward en sí mismo era una señal sexual. Una gran señal sexual, de ciento ochenta centímetros, modales que dejaban mucho que desear y grandes manos que seguramente podrían hacer maravillas sobre mi piel.

Antes de ser consciente de mis propios movimientos, mis manos ya habían arrebatado la botella de vodka de las de Edward. Me la llevé ansiosamente a la boca, apurando lo que aún quedaba al fondo. Aún no sabía exactamente qué pretendía hacer mi cuerpo, pero estaba segura de que necesitaba ese punto extra de valor que solo el vodka podía aportarme. Quizás estaba a punto de soltar una larga lista de insultos y palabras malsonantes, solo para los oídos de Edward. O igual me disponía a dar rienda suelta a mis instintos más violentos, con la intención de borrar su expresión desdeñosa a base de puñetazos. Quién sabe.

Por ese motivo, no me sorprendí cuando me encontré a mí misma sobre los labios de Edward. Toda esa tensión sexual tenía que salir por algún sitio. En algún momento. Le besé, tomando la iniciativa sin ni siquiera pensármelo, moviendo mis labios contra los suyos que, tras el impacto inicial de mi inesperado movimiento, comenzaron a responder. Sentí el regusto del vodka, mezclado con lo cálido de su aliento y con la humedad de su boca, al tiempo que llevaba mis manos a su abdomen, deleitándome en la dureza y en las líneas rectas y cortantes.

Cuando me di cuenta de que, por desgracia, no gozaba de la habilidad para mantener la respiración por tiempo indefinido, me vi obligada a separarme de él. Escudriñé su rostro mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire, observando complacida la expresión confusa que teñía sus facciones. Le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

Me recosté sobre el respaldo de mi silla, poniendo distancia entre ambos. La cabeza me daba vueltas y aún no había decidido si se trataba del alcohol o de Edward, pero me parecía vital actuar como si nada de eso fuera conmigo. Desdén y menosprecio. Pagarle con la misma moneda.

—¿Seguimos con el proyecto? No tengo toda la tarde.

* * *

Tamborileé los dedos sobre la vieja mesa de la cocina, ansiosa por deshacerme del teléfono y recuperar así mi libertad. La voz de Jessica repiqueteaba insistentemente contra mis oídos y los músculos de mi brazo comenzaban a resentirse por mantenerse tanto tiempo en tensión, sujetando el auricular contra mi oído.

—Entonces, ¿me das tu palabra de que vas a ir a la fiesta que organiza Mike Newton en su casa?

_Y allá vamos otra vez._

—Voy a ir, Jessica.

Escuché como tomaba aire al otro lado de la línea, pero ya tenía suficiente. Había asegurado que iba a ir, de modo que no me sentí culpable cuando aproveché la pequeña pausa en el interminable monólogo de Jessica para colgar. Después de casi veinte minutos pegada al teléfono, no me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para verme atrapada en una nueva rueda sin fin de incontables "¿En serio vas a ir, Bella? ¿Enserioenserioenserio?".

Por supuesto que iba a ir. Edward Cullen iba a ir. No necesitaba más motivos.

Dejé escapar el aire que guardaba en mis pulmones en un suspiro cansado, al tiempo que me recostaba sobre una de las sillas de la cocina. La madera crujió bajo mi peso y cerré los ojos. Ni siquiera me sentía culpable por el hecho de que Edward hubiera monopolizado mis pensamientos. Los primeros cuatro días tras el incidente (mi borrachera en su casa, se entiende) me sentía terriblemente mal; me creía una adolescente sensata, centrada, sin pájaros en la cabeza, de modo que descubrir como alguien podía intoxicarme de esa manera, casi enfermiza, fue difícil. Al quinto día llegó la aceptación, una especie de calma tensa se instaló en mí, permitiéndome centrar mis reflexiones en algo diferente a la culpabilidad. Desde entonces, analizar el críptico comportamiento de Edward se había convertido en mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito.

Me sentía completamente perdida en mi situación. Creía que después del incidente, captar la atención de Edward sería pan comido. Había hecho lo correcto: dejarle con la miel en los labios. Las redactoras de la columna de consejos amorosos de la _Cosmopolitan_ lo sabían. Es más, todas las redactoras de las columnas de consejos amorosos de cualquier revista femenina sabían que ese era el truco infalible.

Pero, por lo visto, Edward Cullen no parecía darse por enterado. Edward Cullen era de otra especie. La de aquellos que están hechos de otra pasta, que no se ven afectados en lo más mínimo por trucos infalibles.

_Mierda_. ¿Desde cuándo leer consejos amorosos en revistas femeninas me parecía una buena idea? Estaba perdiendo el rumbo.

Lo único que había sacado en claro en aquella semana después del incidente, era que Edward Cullen y su hipnótico tatuaje pasaban de mí. Olímpicamente, además. Por los pasillos del instituto no se dignaba ni a mirarme, ni siquiera por encima del hombro y con expresión condescendiente. Y eso era preocupante. Y los sesenta minutos que nos veíamos obligados a compartir cada día en el aula de Biología transcurrían en un exasperante silencio. Repito: cada día.

Mi situación era desesperada, de modo que tan solo me quedaba el recurso de adoptar medidas desesperadas.

Como pintarme en la frente con rotulador permanente "Edward. Arráncame la ropa".

O como colarme en su habitación, con tan solo una gabardina y nada debajo. ¿Pillaría así mi mensaje subliminal?

O como adentrarme en una fiesta organizada por Mike Newton, el baboso por excelencia de todo Forks y de todo el estado de Washington, si me apuras.

—Bella, Bellita, Bella —canturreó Newton, esbozando una sonrisa demasiado amplia—. ¿A qué se debe el honor? Recuerda que en esta fiesta hay alcohol y tabaco, ¿el Jefe Swan está al tanto de que te encuentras aquí?

Abrí la boca para replicar, aunque lo que de verdad me apetecía era dejarle una marca permanente de mi puño en su cara, pero alguien me interrumpió.

—No, Newton, pero si no cierras el pico, nos encargaremos de que se entere de tu fiesta.

Tomándome del brazo y sin darme más opción, Ángela Webber me arrastró hacia el otro lado del salón, donde Jessica ya nos esperaba, sonriendo a todo el mundo como si ella fuera la anfitriona de la fiesta.

—Gracias —susurré, dirigiéndole una rápida sonrisa—. Estaba a un segundo de estamparle mi puño en su cara.

—Lo sé —aseguró Ángela, correspondiendo mi mueca sonriente—. En realidad intervine para evitarle a Newton un ojo morado – añadió, tiñendo su suave voz de una nota de sarcasmo.

Jessica nos recibió con una enorme sonrisa y dos copas en la mano. Para sorpresa de ambas, e incluso mía, tomé una de ellas, llevándomela a los labios en un rápido movimiento. ¿Era mi impresión o el camino hacia el alcoholismo se abría ante mí de forma alarmante? Sacudí la cabeza, acallando la parte racional de mi mente, esa que en los últimos días procuraba mantener amordazada en una esquina de mi subconsciente, junto con mi conciencia. Tan solo estaba exagerando, replicó mi parte irracional. No había nada malo en querer divertirme un poco.

Antes de que alguna de mis dos amigas pudiera comentar algo sobre mi inusual comportamiento, Jessica lanzó un grito histérico y desapareció, persiguiendo de una forma casi obsesiva a uno de los miembros del equipo de fútbol hasta la cocina. De modo que no tuve más remedio que quedarme a solas con Ángela.

Ángela, su mirada inquisitiva y su aguda inteligencia.

—¿A quién intentas impresionar? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja y señalando con la cabeza el vaso que sostenía entre mis manos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—A nadie, Ang.

Estaba a punto de elaborar un falso discurso sobre lo aconsejable de vivir la adolescencia con plenitud para disfrutar de una madurez sin traumas, cuando mis ojos captaron un destello dorado. Giré la cabeza hacia mi izquierda a gran velocidad y vislumbré la figura de Edward al fondo de salón, semi escondido entre la gigantesca televisión de los Newton y una pareja que se daba el lote descaradamente. Se había apoyado contra la pared, con una botella de cerveza en la mano y un cigarro colgando de sus labios. La simple imagen lanzó la velocidad de mi ritmo sanguíneo hasta alcanzar un nivel alarmante.

Ángela siguió la dirección que marcaban mis ojos.

—¿Cullen? —murmuró, lanzándome una mirada exasperada— _¿En serio?_ Creía que eras una chica con cabeza, Bella.

Me encogí de hombros, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para desviar la mirada de Edward.

—No puedo evitarlo, Ángela —me auto-disculpé—. Su tatuaje ejerce una atracción demasiado fuerte sobre mí.

—Sobre ti, sobre el noventa por ciento del sector femenino del instituto y estoy segura de que parte del masculino —replicó ella—. No te molestes, Bella. Se ve a leguas que es un capullo sin remedio.

Lancé el aire en un suspiro, dando un nuevo trago al contenido de mi copa.

—Lo sé.

Lo sabía. Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera me importaba.

Continué navegando por la fiesta, de conversación en conversación, acercándome de vez en cuando hasta la mesa de las bebidas para rellenar mi vaso. Una vez. Dos. Tres. Ya había perdido la cuenta. Y, por supuesto, con Edward siempre presente, controlando sus movimientos desde mi visión periférica.

Sin saber exactamente cómo, había terminado en el porche de la casa de los Newton, con mi copa rellenada por enésima vez en mi mano y el propio Mike Newton delante de mí. Sus labios se movían rápidamente, pero el sonido de sus palabras me llegaba con algún segundo de retraso. Entre eso y que no me interesaba en absoluto lo que pudiera salir de su boca, me resultaba bastante difícil seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—… podríamos desalojar mi habitación. Puede que haya algún par de imbéciles allí dándose en lote, pero nos deshacemos de ellos rápidamente. Tengo un escritorio enorme, allí podrías aclararme la última explicación del profesor de Biología, soy un desastre…

—Newton, cierra el pico.

La voz de Edward se abrió paso con claridad a través de la nube etílica que se había instalado en mi cerebro. Me di la vuelta y le vi, avanzando hacia nosotros con grandes zancadas y con su expresión condescendiente firmemente plantada en su rostro. Solo que, en esta ocasión, sus rasgos se crisparon en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con Newton.

—Tus intentos para meterla en tu habitación son patéticos —aseguró, prácticamente escupiendo con dureza sus palabras—. Al menos deberías ser honesto y decirle claramente que lo que quieres es follártela.

—¡Edward! —exclamé, escandalizada.

Newton debió de sentirse intimidado por las palabras de Edward. O quizás era por su presencia, por el modo en el que le observaba con desdén, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza a la altura del pecho. Lo cierto es que desapareció inmediatamente, dejándonos solos en el porche.

Le dirigí una mirada ceñuda a Edward.

—Sé lo que Newton estaba intentando —aseguré con dureza—. Y también sé cuidarme solita, gracias.

La mirada desdeñosa de Edward aumentó unas décimas de intensidad.

—Deberías agradecerme por haberte librado de ese gilipollas.

—No veo porqué debería. Aunque a ti y a tu inconmensurable ego os cueste comprenderlo, no eres el centro del mundo.

Edward me observó en silencio durante unos instantes.

—Déjame decirte una cosa, niña remilgada —comenzó—. Mi inconmensurable ego y yo pensamos que esta fiesta es una auténtica mierda, y creo que tú y tu facilidad para acercarte a babosos insoportables pensáis lo mismo. Tengo un plan mucho más interesante.

—¡No soy una niña remilgada! —exclamé con petulancia, ignorando su sugerencia.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me había sorprendido la primera vez que la vi. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que estaba perdida.

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero si me acompañas puede que tengas una oportunidad para demostrar que no lo eres —señaló con la cabeza hacia el camino de grava que conducía a la casa de los Newton—. ¿Qué me dices?

Estaba jugando conmigo. Me estaba manipulando. Yo no necesitaba probarle nada a nadie. Y menos a Edward Cullen.

Acallé de nuevo a mi parte racional, amordazándola con más fuerza. Bajé las escaleras del porche de los Newton, encaminando la marcha.

—Más te vale tener un buen plan. Odio perder el tiempo con niñatos rebeldes.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos más y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando escuché a Edward reír entre dientes a mi espalda.

* * *

Edward conducía un _Volvo_. Me sorprendí cuando abrió la puerta de un brillante coche de pintura plateada aparcado a unos cuantos metros de la casa de los Newton. Le seguí a su interior, observando el diseño elegante, las líneas serenas y la tapicería impecable. Todo lo contrario a la imagen perturbada, sombría y constantemente malhumorada que Edward proyectaba de sí mismo.

Condujo en el más completo silencio durante varios kilómetros, dejando atrás el bosque que sumía Forks en prácticamente el aislamiento total para adentrarse en… bueno, el bosque contiguo a aquel que sumía Forks en prácticamente el aislamiento total.

La atmósfera plomiza del cielo, la sucesión constante de árboles, árboles y más árboles y el absoluto silencio que caía sobre el interior del coche como una pesada losa comenzaron a oprimirme.

—¿Piensas llevarme a un lugar recóndito en el bosque, donde nadie pueda escucharme si necesito gritar?

Había sido una pregunta estúpida. Lo sé. Pero de algún modo tenía que romper con el clima cargante que me rodeaba, haciendo bombear mi corazón a más velocidad de la adecuada.

A pesar de ello, Edward contestó. Aunque ni siquiera se molestó en despegar los ojos del asfalto.

—No sería la primera vez, ¿recuerdas?

_Oh, sí_, recité para mis adentros. Recordaba esa tarde encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, en una mansión escondida en lo más profundo de los bosques de Forks desde donde no estaba segura si podría encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa, y con más alcohol del necesario corriendo libremente por mis venas. Visto desde fuera, mi actitud había sido completamente estúpida. ¿Dónde quedaban los consejos de seguridad que me había dado Charlie durante todos estos años?

En el fondo de la botella de vodka, supuse.

En realidad, Edward no se proponía matarme y descuartizarme en algún rincón escondido de los bosques del estado de Washington. En apenas media hora, alcanzamos las afueras de Port Angeles. Sin mediar palabra, como venía siendo costumbre —¿para qué dar explicaciones de hacia dónde me llevaba? Sí, estaba siendo irónica—, Edward atravesó el centro de la ciudad, hasta adentrarse en uno de los polígonos industriales ubicados en la otra punta de Port Angeles.

Al observar el panorama que dejábamos atrás a medida que el coche de Edward avanzaba, llegué a la conclusión de que aquello no era mucho mejor que la imagen de un rincón oculto en lo más profundo del bosque. Naves abandonadas, aceras desiertas y señales de tráfico pintarrajeadas con spray. ¿Seguro que Edward no pretendía matarme y descuartizarme en medio de la nada? Tenía la certeza de que si decidía gritar, nadie podría escucharme.

Edward aparcó el coche en una explanada, levantando una nube de polvo en cuanto las ruedas chirriaron sobre el pavimento. Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, sin ni siquiera comprobar si yo le seguía. Suspiré pesadamente por sus deficientes modales, al tiempo que le imitaba y ponía mis pies sobre el asfalto polvoriento. Eché un vistazo alrededor y el alma se me cayó a los pies. El paisaje era desolador, _¿qué coño habíamos venido a hacer aquí?_

Caí en la cuenta de que Edward había rodeado el coche y se encontraba agachado sobre el maletero. Me encaminé hacia él y escudriñé su interior, pero su cuerpo obstaculizaba mi visión. Segundos después, se reincorporó, portando una pesada caja de cartón en su mano.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿De qué iba todo esto?

—¿Qué es eso? —quise saber, señalando la caja de cartón.

—Nada —evadió él, sorteándome y comenzando a caminar hacia uno de los almacenes.

Iba a preguntar de nuevo, pero mis palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta en cuanto levanté los ojos y observé la fachada de la nave hacia la que se dirigía Edward. No se trataba de un edificio abandonado, pero cualquier cosa era preferible a _esto_. Y por "esto" me refería a parpadeantes luces rojas, encendidas incluso a aquella hora de la tarde, puerta flanqueada por un cordón de terciopelo púrpura y ventanas ocultas tras el mismo terciopelo hortera.

Un local de striptease.

Entorné los ojos, tratando de descifrar el nombre del local que, debido al incesante parpadeo de las bombillas rojas, resultaba difícil de comprender. Puse los ojos en blanco en cuanto fui capaz de vislumbrar una palabra legible. _Pussy_. Menuda clase.

—¡Edward! —exclamé, apretando el paso para alcanzarle y lanzando fuego por los ojos— ¿Qué narices es todo est…?

—Hazme un favor, Swan, y cierra la boca un momento. ¿Crees que podrás? —me interrumpió él, lanzándome una dura mirada.

Arrugué la frente de nuevo, pero opté por hacerle caso. Quién sabía el tipo de personajes que podría haber allí dentro. La mafia rusa en mitad de un ajuste de cuentas. Yonquis mendigando una dosis de heroína. Banqueros exigiendo una sesión privada con su stripper favorita.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna ante aquel espectáculo imaginario. Yo era la modélica hija del Jefe Swan. ¿En qué momento perdí el control de mi vida para acabar en aquel lugar de mala muerte?

_Ah, sí_, recordé con ironía. En el momento en que decidí demostrarle a Edward Cullen que era precisamente algo más que la modélica hija del Jefe Swan.

Antes de entrar, Edward se dio media vuelta y me dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Mantente cerca de mí.

Asentí obedientemente. Ya habría ocasión para lanzarle una serie interminable de insultos por haberme llevado a un lugar como aquel. Pero en ese momento, no me apetecía morir en un fuego cruzado por un ajuste de cuentas de los narcos de Europa del este. Y no. No estaba exagerando en absoluto.

Atravesamos las puertas flanqueadas por el cordón de terciopelo púrpura para entrar en el local. El interior se encontraba desierto y sumido en la penumbra, tan solo iluminado por los tubos rojos fluorescentes que cercaban el escenario y por las pequeñas lámparas que adornaban las mesas circulares que se congregaban a su alrededor. Edward se acercó hacia la barra y, tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el camarero, me hizo una señal con la mano, indicándome que le siguiera. En cuanto le di alcance, dejó que caminara unos cuantos centímetros por delante de él, posando una mano sobre la parte baja de mi espalda. El vello de mis brazos se me erizó y me maldije internamente por no poder controlar mis reacciones físicas.

Cargando con la pesada caja en un brazo y con su mano libre en constante contacto con mi cuerpo, me guío a través de la zona del reservado, hacia una puerta semi escondida en la parte más oscura del local, detrás del escenario. Salimos a un pasillo lóbrego y estrecho que me puso los pelos de punta. Antes de que pudiera murmurar de nuevo unas cuantas palabras con el objetivo de descubrir qué narices hacíamos en un lugar tan sórdido como aquel, Edward me empujó suavemente hacia la derecha, obligándome a entrar en una nueva estancia, más pequeña, pero que parecía una réplica a escala de la sala principal: iluminación prácticamente nula, terciopelo, en este caso granate (supongo que por aquello de darle un toque más elegante) por doquier y, finalmente, un pequeño escenario, con la barra americana de rigor incluida, situado directamente enfrente de un sillón con cabida para dos personas. No me hizo falta darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza para llegar a la conclusión de que nos encontrábamos en una de esas salas VIP, en las que los banqueros y la gente importante disfrutaban de un espectáculo privado con su stripper favorita a cambio de una generosa propina.

Tras realizar mi detallado análisis, me di la vuelta y descubrí que Edward había tomado asiento en el sofá, depositando la caja que portaba a su lado. La examiné desde mi posición al otro lado de la sala con precaución, como si se tratara de una bomba a punto de explotar. No me extrañaría si lo fuera. Estaba segura de que su contenido, cualquiera que fuese, violaba al menos diez de las leyes del estado de Washington.

Podía tratarse de una remesa de armas de contrabando.

O de un animal exótico del que la mujer de un importante narcotraficante se había encaprichado.

O de un millón de dólares en billetes falsos.

O… o algo mucho peor.

—¿Edward? —hablé tentativamente. No quería formular la pregunta en voz alta.

Él levantó la mirada hacia mí.

—¿Eso que hay en la caja…? —comencé—. No se tratará de drogas, ¿verdad? Sé que es algo ilegal. Evidentemente, es algo ilegal. De lo contrario, no estaríamos en lugar tan sórdido como este. Pero tengo la sospecha de que has pasado por alto el pequeño detalle de que mi padre es policía. El Jefe de la Comisaría de Forks, para ser más exactos. Y Charlie tiene una especial aversión a los estupefacientes y demás sustancias ilegales. No es que se vaya a enterar de que he estado aquí, inmersa en una verdadera operación de tráfico de drogas, pero en el remoto caso de que llegara a sus oídos…

Acallé mi discurso histérico en cuanto le presté la suficiente atención al rostro de Edward. Su mueca indiferente se había transformado en esa sonrisa torcida que tan bien le quedaba.

—Siento no cumplir tus expectativas, Bella, pero esta caja no contiene drogas.

No pasé por alto el pequeño detalle de que, por primera vez, Edward se había dirigido a mí por mi nombre, sin escupir la palabra "Swan" o alguna de sus exasperantes expresiones —niña remilgada, niñata, niña de papá— con las que pretendía hacer ver el desdén que sentía por mí. ¿Puede que estuviera aprendiendo modales a una velocidad alarmante y de manera autodidacta?

Me acerqué hacia él, con movimientos cautelosos, mientras desprecintaba la caja para descubrirme su contenido.

—Se trata de una pistola de tatuar —explicó, mostrándome el artilugio—. Aún no está homologada en el estado de Washington. El dueño de este local es un experto tatuador que opina que esperar los plazos legales para obtener la licencia es una pérdida de tiempo, de modo que he tenido que mover algunos hilos para hacerme con ella.

Me observó con su sonrisa torcida aún relampagueando en sus labios.

—¿Decepcionada?

Contemplé la pistola que sostenía entre sus manos. Aquello no era nada particularmente emocionante.

—Bastante —admití.

Edward rió entre dientes.

—Sé que no es un alijo de cocaína, pero sigue siendo algo ilegal —aseguró.

Iba a replicarle que no creía que ni el Jefe Swan ni las leyes del estado de Washington opinaran lo mismo, pero me vi interrumpida por el crujido de la puerta al abrirse. Un brillante rectángulo de luz se proyectó sobre el suelo, disminuyendo la penumbra en la que se encontraba la sala. Edward se levantó inmediatamente del sofá, devolviendo la pistola a su lugar, antes de indicarme que le esperara, tomar la caja entre sus brazos y cruzar la sala, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Apenas un par de minutos después, Edward reapareció sin la caja. Volvió a cerrar la puerta a su paso y recuperó su lugar en el sofá, mientras yo le observaba desde el centro de la estancia, a mitad de camino entre el escenario y el sillón.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora que has cometido un acto ilegal? —inquirió, utilizando un tono intermedio entre la burla y la sincera curiosidad.

Me encogí de hombros con fingida indiferencia. Lo cierto es que sentía la sangre fluir por mis venas con más intensidad y el corazón latir a más velocidad de la habitual. La adrenalina del delito, supongo.

O, quizás, se debía al hecho de encontrarme encerrada en una habitación con Edward y una barra americana a mis espaldas.

—Ser una pequeña delincuente siempre fue uno de mis grandes sueños.

La risa ronca de Edward se escapó de sus labios, resonando con más intensidad en el reducido espacio.

—¿Algún otro sueño que pueda ayudarte a cumplir?

Sin saber exactamente por qué, pues mi línea de pensamientos en ese momento carecía de toda lógica, en cuanto Edward formuló su sugerencia, fui plenamente consciente del lugar en el que me encontraba. Y, especialmente, de la barra americana que se encontraba detrás de mí.

_Ahora que lo dices…_

—Puede que haya algo.

Me di media vuelta para dar un par de pasos y encaramarme al escenario. Puede que aún me encontrara bajo la influencia del alcohol que había bebido en la fiesta de Newton. O puede que se debiera al hecho de que Edward alteraba todos mis procesos mentales, me hacía desear cosas absurdas y anulaba todo mi autocontrol. Pero lo cierto es que me encontraba allí subida, en una sala privada de un local de striptease, sobre un pequeño escenario iluminado con neones rojos y con una barra americana esperándome.

Y eso que convertirme en stripper por un día nunca fue mi fantasía.

Me agarré de la barra y, con mi mano derecha firmemente ceñida alrededor del metal, di una vuelta lenta, hasta quedar de frente a Edward. Era consciente de mi torpeza congénita, de modo que opté por ser prudente y no intentar malabarismos imposibles. Edward, sentado en el sofá, me lanzó una mirada divertida.

—¿Es necesario que te recomiende al dueño del local? —sugirió, el humor filtrándose en su voz.

Negué con la cabeza.

—En absoluto. Esto es solo un espectáculo privado.

Una sonrisa perezosa comenzó a dibujarse en los labios de Edward, pero la mueca se congeló en su rostro en cuanto me vio acercarme a él al tiempo que me despojaba de mi camiseta. Me llevé la mano inmediatamente al botón de mis pantalones, para deshacerme igualmente de ellos. En fin, ¿qué podía decir? La ropa me sobraba completamente para lo que me proponía hacer.

Y, a juzgar por la expresión de Edward, por fin le había hecho entender lo que pretendía.

Con tan solo la ropa interior aún en su sitio y sin sentir el más mínimo resquicio de vergüenza por mi desnudez, continué acercándome hacia él y me encaramé al sofá, sentándome a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Observé con satisfacción como la expresión atónita aún no había desaparecido de su rostro. Me incliné hacia delante, hasta que su oreja quedó a la altura de mis labios, y deposité un beso casi imperceptible sobre la piel de su cuello antes de dejar escapar unas cuantas palabras susurradas.

—Me preguntó si el fénix es el único tatuaje que escondes.

Edward se inclinó hacia atrás, dejando unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre nosotros para encararme. Borró su mueca estupefacta para sustituirla por una media sonrisa.

—Supongo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —aseguró, pronunciando exactamente las mismas palabras que había pronunciado aquella tarde en su casa, justo segundos antes de deshacerse de su camiseta para mostrarme su tatuaje.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, me anticipé a sus movimientos. Llevé las manos a sus costados y tiré de la tela hacia arriba, deleitándome con cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Observé su torso con tranquilidad, en busca de algún rastro de tinta que le delatara.

—Me has engañado —le reproché, buscando de nuevo sus ojos—. No hay más tatuajes.

Él se encogió de hombros. Sus manos habían encontrado el camino hacia mi piel y dibujaba círculos sobre mi espalda. Resultaba difícil concentrarse.

—Nunca te dije que tuviera más tatuajes —me recordó—. Además, tenía que encontrar una excusa para que me quitaras la camiseta de una vez.

—Lo hubiera hecho de todas formas.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, me lancé hacia sus labios. Respondió inmediatamente, con más ímpetu del que esperaba, y rápidamente el beso comenzó a escalar en intensidad. Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, sin detenerse en un punto en concreto pero sin descuidar ni un centímetro de mi piel, y las mías se habían deslizado ya hacia la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

—Permíteme decirte que estás demostrando no ser una niñata remilgada —murmuró contra la piel de mi cuello.

Me hubiera gustado lanzar una réplica inteligente, pero me resultó imposible. Sus labios recorrían un camino invisible desde mi clavícula hasta mi oreja y mi cerebro estaba a punto de desconectar por completo.

—No necesito demostrarte nada —fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

—Pero lo estás haciendo.

Un resoplido exasperado se escapó de mis labios. Aunque quizás se tratara de un gemido.

—¿Incluso ahora tienes que quedar por encima de mí?

Edward rió entre dientes.

—Creo que ahora mismo eres tú la que se encuentra encima —me recordó, llevando sus manos a mi espalda y jugueteando con el cierre de mi sujetador—. Aunque si lo dices por mis comentarios impertinentes, debo confesar que me encanta sacarte de quicio. Es excitante.

Incrédula, enarqué una ceja. El me tomó de la cintura y me presionó contra su pelvis, como si estuviera intentando demostrar con hechos sus palabras. Vale. Puede que le excitara. Un poco. Edward mantuvo su presión sobre mí y mis caderas se movieron de forma inconsciente. De acuerdo. Puede que le excitara bastante.

Sus manos liberaron mi cintura y recuperaron su lugar en mi espalda. Con un ágil movimiento, se deshizo de mi sujetador, lanzándolo descuidadamente sobre el sofá.

—Me excita demasiado —confesó en un susurro ronco. Acercó sus labios a mis pechos, dejando que su lengua trazara un camino húmedo sobre mi piel—. Sobre todo si te tengo encima de mí, prácticamente desnuda.

Dejé que se entretuviera con mis pechos, y aunque estaba disfrutando más de lo que podría admitir en voz alta, necesitaba tenerle desnudo ya. Igualdad de condiciones. Abandoné mi lugar sobre sus piernas y me reincorporé, echando mano del botón de sus pantalones. Con movimientos apresurados, conseguí desabrocharlo, deshaciéndome de ellos y llevándome por el camino todo lo que me estorbara. Zapatos y bóxer incluidos.

Edward me lanzó una mirada divertida. Por lo visto encontraba extremadamente entretenidas mis prisas por desnudarle. Me alegraba por él. Pero estaba segura de que lo que venía a continuación iba a borrar su sonrisa socarrona.

Me dispuse a recuperar mi posición anterior, pero Edward me lo impidió. Sujetó mis caderas con firmeza para luego deslizar mis bragas por mis piernas con exasperante lentitud. Estaba intentando torturarme. Y lo peor de todo es que, además de saber exactamente cómo hacerlo, lo estaba consiguiendo. Cuando dio por finalizado su pequeño momento de recreación, volví a sentarme a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

En cuanto entré en contacto con su piel desnuda, una ola de calor, humedad y ganas de llegar hasta el final me golpeó con tanta fuerza que tuve que cerrar los ojos e inspirar profundamente un par de veces para recuperar el control. Aunque, ¿para qué engañarme? A pesar de mi débil fachada de _femme fatale_ y de haber tomado la iniciativa, en ningún momento había sido dueña de la situación. Sentí la mano de Edward sobre la cara interior de mi muslo y fui plenamente consciente, más que nunca, de que me manejaba a su voluntad sin esforzarse lo más mínimo.

—¿Dónde ha quedado tu lengua afilada, Swan? —murmuró. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y seguramente pensaba que yo había perdido la capacidad de hablar. O, al menos, de lanzar comentarios malintencionados.

Había abierto la boca para advertirle de que tan solo le estaba dando un respiro, pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta. Sus dedos se habían deslizado hasta mi entrepierna, comenzando una cadencia incesante sobre mi piel. Cerré los ojos, dejando que el calor se apoderara de mí.

—Edward… —hablé con voz entrecortada, cuando sus dedos alcanzaron la velocidad adecuada y mi cuerpo vibraba ya de forma incontrolada— Ya.

No necesitó más explicaciones. Tomó mis caderas con fuerza, hundiendo sus dedos en mi piel, y me levantó unos cuantos centímetros. Agarré su miembro y lo coloqué en mi entrada, pero, antes de que pudiera continuar, me inmovilizó.

Le lancé una mirada furiosa. _¿Y ahora qué?_

—Bella. Necesitamos…

—Píldora —le corté—. Y ahora, ¿serías tan amable de dejarme continuar?

Edward rió por lo bajo. Recuperé mi posición y le miré una última vez. Sus ojos se encontraban semiabiertos, como si sus párpados le pesaran más de lo habitual, su mandíbula cuadrada, cerrada con firmeza y su ingobernable mata de pelo, completamente despeinada. No había contemplado algo más excitante en mi vida. Me mordí el labio inferior de manera inconsciente y, de forma automática, un gruñido ronco brotó de la garganta de Edward. Se lanzó a mis labios, atrapándolos en un beso impetuoso, demandante, y aprovechó el momento para asirse con firmeza de mis caderas y empujarme hacia abajo.

Antes de que fuera plenamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, mi piel se encontró con las piernas de Edward. Mi cuerpo tan solo necesitó un par de segundos para habituarse a la invasión y, tras ese pequeño lapso, el impacto inicial de aquel movimiento inesperado se transformó en la necesidad pulsante de moverme. Agarrando sus hombros, me impulsé hacia arriba, dejándome caer inmediatamente después, y ganándome un nuevo gruñido de Edward como recompensa.

Rápidamente, alcancé el ritmo adecuado. Ese que aceleraba mi respiración, disparaba los latidos de mi corazón y lanzaba descargas por todo mi cuerpo. Los jadeos, la piel contra la piel y el gruñido ocasional que brotaba de los labios de Edward rompían con el silencio que había inundado la habitación minutos atrás. Me sorprendí a mi misma gimiendo con más ahínco del habitual, no recordaba que fuera tan escandalosa. Y tampoco recordaba moverme con tanta rapidez. La opresión en el pecho empezaba a ser insoportable y hacía tanto calor en esa maldita habitación, que la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Tan solo necesitaba ese último empujón hacia el vacío, de modo que incrementé mi ritmo, en busca de ese algo que me faltaba. Edward apretó mis caderas con más fuerza y comenzó a mover la suyas, encontrándome a medio camino. Me obligó a inclinarme unos cuantos centímetros hacia atrás, como si supiera que aquello era justo lo que buscaba.

—Edward —alcancé a decir.

Ni siquiera reparé en el hecho de que su nombre, entrecortado en un gemido cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, era el peor antídoto para su desmesurado ego. Qué coño, en ese momento se lo merecía. Me dejé de debates internos en cuanto la tensión que contraía mis músculos se desató en una cadena incesante de temblores. Me obligué a no despegar mis ojos del rostro de Edward mientras aquella sensación indescriptible, pero inconfundible, se apoderaba de todo mi cuerpo, sin dejar ni un centímetro libre.

Los movimientos de Edward perdieron en precisión, convirtiéndose en una sucesión de embestidas erráticas, hasta que sujetó mis caderas con fuerza contra su pelvis, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. La fuerza de mi orgasmo comenzaba a remitir, de modo que pude deleitarme en el de Edward. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero su expresión al alcanzar el orgasmo era extremadamente excitante.

—Eso ha sido… —comenzó a decir Edward, en cuanto recuperó la capacidad de elaborar pensamientos coherentes.

—No lo digas —le interrumpí, antes de que fuera inevitable—. No sueltes esa frase hecha. Lo echarías todo a perder.

Edward rió entre dientes, pero asintió con la cabeza. Me reincorporé y recorrí la habitación, recolectando todas mis prendas, antes de darme media vuelta para lanzarle una última advertencia.

—Y ni una palabra al Jefe Swan.

La sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios. Se pasó una mano por el pelo en un ademán despreocupado, y se me hizo casi imposible reprimir las ganas de lanzarme a su cuello y suplicarle una repetición.

—¿Sobre qué, exactamente? ¿Sobre el delito que hemos cometido o sobre lo que vino a continuación?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Evidentemente, sobre lo que vino a continuación. Charlie podría soportar descubrir que su hija se había visto involucrada en un intercambio de pistolas de tatuar ilegales. Pero si se enterara de que había tenido sexo con Edward Cullen en un local de striptease…

Bueno.

Dejémoslo en que aquello era _otra_ historia.

* * *

Mi primer lemmon. Piedad, no seáis demasiado duras XD. Aunque ya sabéis, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, petición para que deje de escribir estos intentos de historias... en un review. Y si os interesa saber de dónde saqué la inspiración para colocar a Edward y a Bella en un local de striptease, os recomiendo que escuchéis Houstatlantavegas, de Drake. Toda la culpa es de esa canción.

Gracias a JAM Masen y a elenita Masen Cullen por betear el OS ;)

Bars.


End file.
